Forgetting Our Differences
by Kohaku Ketsueki
Summary: A fallen angel named Ruby, a supernatural dealing human named Sapphire.With demons,revenge,love,lust,witches,magic,and curses after them will these two be able to see through their differences and live to tell the tale? Be sure to bring some chocolate.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby or Sapphire**

**Rated M for blood, gore and violent throughout the story**

Chapter One- He Who Has the Ruby Eyes

I was feeling nervous, uncomfortable, and slightly freaked out. But the worse part about it was I had no clue as to what I should do. The guy was staring at me so intensively. If it wasn't for the fact he was staring at me I probably wouldn't have even notice his eyes. They were a ruby color a very rare eye color for people and made his stare creepier. I brought my book to my face to try to hide from the man but it did very little to put my at ease.

In the end curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but look up at the guy. He had broken off his stare at some point because he was now leaning back and looking out the window. Now that he wasn't staring at me I felt a bit more relaxed, making it the perfect time to investigate and figure out who was this creeper and why was he staring at me? My investigation was cut shot for I immediately felt a blush form on my face; this guy was actually really attractive. He had jet black hair that was short and mostly covered by a black and red hat he wore. A black and red jacket, a blue undershirt, black jeans that covered a slim, athletic body and a flawless face with cute black glasses, it was hard not to blush.

I tensed back up when the guy looked at me, smiled, and winked at me then returned to staring out the window. He had this smug look on his face as if he knew I was checking him out…which I wasn't. I returned to hiding behind my book but I couldn't help but sneak glances at the guy every now and then. Something about him was different, and it wasn't his ruby eyes.

It took only a few more minutes before the bus came to my stop. I quickly gathered my stuff and left taking one last look at the guy. I shook my head and began the walk home I needed to get that guy out of my head.

It was an easy thing to do, easier then I expected. The air was so cold you could taste it. It made me want to turn around and reenter the bus, even if I had to deal with the guy on the bus. But it was getting dark and the bus was already gone. "Come on, it's only thirty feet to your house don't be a baby. Get moving or stay out in the cold." Self-motivation was an old and sometimes bad habit of mine. In this case it got me moving in the bitter cold. As I told myself it was only thirty or so feet to my house so it took less than a minute to reach my door.

Warm air rushed to me to mix with the cold when I opened the door. The warmth thawed my frozen figures and pain pulsed through then from the slight frost bite. I closed the door behind me and was ready to just relax but was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Hey Sapphire, how was your first time on the bus? Was it fun? Did you meet any people?" I turned away from the door to face my bodiless friend. Her ectoplasmic body hovered above the ground as she smiled with her usual, _I know it was bad_ look.

"Horrible. Not fun. Spent most of my time having a staring contest with a guy and it was just as bad as I thought, but most of all cold as hell. Al, remind me to never let my car break down again." I said and made my way into the kitchen passing through Al along the way.

Al laughed, "Sounds like you had a little more fun then you care to admit. After all you don't normally have staring contests with people, especially with a guy. Something must have been interesting about him to get your attention." I poked my head out of the kitchen with a spoon full of frosting and glared at Al.

"Shut up." I growled. Al gasped as if this was a new relationship between us. I sighed, rolled my eyes and put the spoon in my mouth. With my daily dose of chocolate frosting I moved to the living room to watch some T.V. Al followed and "sat" on the couch next to me. She looked slightly concerned as I licked the spoon clean. This was unlike her and I waited to see if she would say something sarcastic.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating chocolate the way you do." Al poked my belly and smirked. I smiled slightly Al and I always got along better if we fought. Strange relationship, sure it was but it didn't stop us.

"It calms me down." I replied when Al decided to stop poking at my so called fight.

Al nodded, "And for a girl who deals with the supernatural on a daily base you must need it a lot."

"Correct." I said paying more attention to the fire on the news then what Al was saying.

"So then it must have been the guy on the bus then. He must have made a pretty bit impact on you to get you to eat chocolate."

"Yep." I responded and frowned as I saw three people running out of the house franticly trying to put out the fire that engulfed them.

"He must have been really attractive then."

I nodded my head in agreement. Al giggled slightly and it took me a moment to connect everything. I dropped my spoon, blushed and desperately tried to keep my composure.

"I want the details Sapphire."

"D-details, what makes you think there are any details to have?"

Al sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please Sapphire I may be dead but I am not stupid there are always details." With Al seeing right through me I finally gave up and decided to amuse her.

"Okay fine what details do you want?" I sarcastically asked.

"What did he look like? What's his name? Is he cute? How old is he? Did you guys kiss?"

"Whoa, we just met on the bus and we didn't even talk to each other. I'm not the guy's stalker." Al frowned slightly in disappointment. "What were you expecting love at first sight and hot passion between us? That we would immediately start making out right then and there because of an unknown force connecting us called love?"

"Yes actually."

I stared at Al in disbelief, "You need to stop reading my romance novels and get out more."

"Hello I'm a ghost if you haven't noticed. Besides the whole fact that I am bound to this house I am pretty sure it's a bad idea to walk around and scare the normal people. And besides you read all the novels I have if not more."

"You have a good point Al."

Al smiled brightly, "So then you are going to tell me?"

"Nope." I stood up, turned off the TV and headed off to my bedroom.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Bed, I am tired."

"It's only 5 pm! Sapphire don't ignore me! Sapphire!" Al shouted.

"Good night Al." I said and closed my door. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed. Al sure can get annoying at time. I stared at my wall until I feel asleep.


End file.
